


Open Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: I promise, M/M, Sonny does not murder anyone, not canon (for now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul makes a move, Will tells T, Sonny overhears, and things don't go well for Paul when the Kiriakis in Sonny rears it's not so ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up sometime tonight if the inspiration for this sticks. I'm already working on it right now.

"So," Will said, writing something down, "I actually think that I might have everything I need. If I need anything else, I'll call you- oh," he blinked in shock when he saw Paul was now sitting beside him, "Hi," he laughed awkwardly.

"Since you're almost done with this article then," Paul said, "You wouldn't mind if I finally did this," he said quietly, pressing his lips against his.

Will jumped back, "Whoa...okay, no," he said quickly, standing up and started gathering his things, "I don't know i-if you got the wrong idea here, but-"

"You've been sending signals," Paul said, "I know you have. And as far as I can tell? You aren't taken."

"I am taken!" Will said, "I-I'm just trying to get you to not be biased because then you won't answer my questions," he pulled the ring from his pocket quickly and put it on his finger, "Married."

"Seriously?" Paul groaned, running his hands through his hair, "Will, I'm sorry-"

"I have to go," Will said quickly, "I-I just...I'll let you know when the article is done...sorry...I just...sorry," he said. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for. Will ran out of the room, ignoring Paul calling for him.

He ran through the lobby quickly and ran straight into the bellhop, "Sorry," he said quickly.

"Jeez, is everything okay?" Derrick laughed.

"No," Will said, running out of the building.

* * *

"You look like you're in trouble," T said when he saw Will sitting at the table with his head in his hands as Ari slept in her stroller, "Is Sonny mad at you?" 

"Lately? He's always mad at me," Will sighed, running his hands through his hair, "It's the stress of the club, I guess. I lied to him too, he's really mad at me."

"Sorry about that, man," T sighed, sitting down, "Want to talk about it?" 

"About what? The fact that someone just kissed me or the fact that Sonny is always mad at me?" Will laughed bitterly.

"What?!" T demanded, "Will, who kissed you?" 

Sonny walked in and looked over curiously when he saw Will and T. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed Will liked crazy. He hadn't even kissed him since the day he came home. 

"I-I..." Will swallowed, "This guy. I-I signed a confidentiality agreement with Sonix, I can't tell you his name. B-But I've been interviewing him and apparently he thought he got signals from me. I wasn't giving him signals, I swear, T." 

"Okay, okay, I believe you," T nodded, putting his hands up, "Tell me everything, get it off your chest."

Will took a shaky breath, "I've been interviewing him for a few weeks after I signed the agreement and I couldn't even tell Sonny. They didn't want the guy's opinion on me to effect his answers, so I couldn't even wear my ring. It felt so weird not having it on." 

T sighed, "That's rough, man." 

"I came home without my ring on on Monday...he was so mad but I couldn't tell him," Will said, feeling tears start to fill his eyes, "I still couldn't tell him. I'm almost finally done with interviewing him and this happens. I was sitting there and finishing up and he was suddenly just there and he said now that we're done with the interviews, he could do this. Th-Then...Then he kissed me, T." 

T ran his hand through his hair, "Are you going to tell..." he trailed off when he saw Sonny standing there and his eyes widened, "Sonny!" 

"I don't know if I'm going to," Will sighed, "He won't even talk to me, it's pointless, I didn't _kiss back_ -"

"No, Will, shut up, please," T said quickly. 

Sonny walked over, "What the hell did you just say?" he demanded. 

Will swallowed nervously, "Nothing." 

"Someone kissed you?!" Sonny yelled. 

Will closed his eyes and then looked away from him, not saying a word.

"Give me his name," Sonny said. 

"No!" Will yelled, "I signed an agreement."

"Uncle Vic will get you out of trouble if you get in it. Tell. Me. His. Name," Sonny said, his hand gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"No, I can't!" Will said, "What do you care anyways?!" he yelled.

"Will, you're interrupting the customers," Sonny said, "Let's just go outside-" 

"Yes, the customers!" Will yelled, "The club, that's all that matters to you!" he snapped and then his eyes widened when Ari started crying. He quickly walked over to her and picked her up, "Sorry, angel," he said, sitting down and trying to get her to go back to sleep. 

"Will you take her outside or something?" a man demanded from the other table.

"No, it's cold outside," Will snapped, "I'm not taking my baby outside because she's crying."

"Like the boss said, you're interrupting the business," the man said. 

Will glared at Sonny, "You're right, sorry about that," he said, standing up while holding Ari. He walked out quickly, pushing the stroller with one hand as he did. 

"Don't do something you'll regret, man," T called as Sonny ran after him.

"Here, let me help you," Sonny said as they got outside, trying to take Ari. 

Will took a step back, holding Ari, "No," he said quickly.

"Fine, let me take the damn stroller then," Sonny snapped. 

Will glared at him before walking away, leaving the stroller there. He walked to the apartment quickly, going inside and putting Ari in her crib, seeing she'd fallen asleep, "There you go, sweetheart." 

Ari made a small noise in her sleep and Will smiled slightly. He walked out, shutting the door behind him and froze when he saw Sonny standing there. Will quickly walked into their bedroom and slammed the door. 

"Will, open the door," Sonny said.

"No," Will said simply, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Will!" Sonny yelled.

"Don't you _dare_ wake Ari up!" Will called.

Sonny opened the door and walked in.

"Privacy," Will mumbled. 

"It's our room," Sonny said, "It's my room too and I'm allowed to come in when I want." 

Will looked away from him again. 

"Give me his name," Sonny said quietly, sitting beside him. 

"No," Will repeated, wiping his eyes, "I don't know what you'll do."

"I'm going to yell at him for touching my husband and then threaten his ass like a Kiriakis," Sonny said instantly. 

Will laughed bitterly, "Lately you don't treat me like your husband at all. You're always pissed off at me and all you care about is the stupid club."

"It's not a stupid club, it's my business and the way I make money for our family," Sonny said, "And you are my husband...regardless of anything that happens."

"I make money through the magazine," Will said, "And that's my job." 

"Well, your job just got another guy kissing you," Sonny pursed his lips, "Did you enjoy it?" 

Will swallowed and laughed bitterly, "I miss someone kissing me, but I don't miss it enough to like kissing another person that isn't my husband-" 

Sonny kissed him deeply and grabbed his hands as he did.

"Sonny," Will breathed out against his lips. He didn't realize how much he'd missed him until now

Sonny pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips, grabbing his hands and holding them down on the bed before pulling away. 

Will swallowed, "I'm not having sex with you when we're angry at each other. I'm not going to turn into my mother and if you're turning into EJ, we're going to have a lot of problems-" 

Sonny kissed him deeply again before pulling away, "I'm Sonny, you're Will. We're not anyone else except each other. You aren't your mother."

Will swallowed nervously, "Are you going to let me up now?"

Sonny kissed him again, slowly this time, "Who kissed you?" 

"You just did," Will breathed out.

"Tell me," Sonny said, not letting him go. 

Will bit his lip nervously, "His name...his name is Paul...he's a baseball player. Sonny, no one is supposed to know he's here-"

Sonny stood up quickly and he looked more pissed off than when he found out he was the father of Gabi's baby. 

"Sonny," Will sat up, "Just listen-" 

"I know who he is," Sonny said, stalking out the door, "I know _exactly_ who he is."

"How do you know him?" Will asked quickly, following him, "Sonny-" 

"I'll be back later," Sonny said, "We're talking about this later, this time I'm serious."

"Sonny, don't do something stupid!" Will yelled. 

Sonny stalked out of the apartment. 

Will grabbed his phone quickly and tapped Abigail's contact. 

_"Hello?"_ Abigail answered. 

"Abigail!" Will said, "Please, you need to get to the apartment and watch Ari, quick." 

_"Will, what's going on?"_ Abigail demanded, _"I'm on my way out the door."_

"Sonny...I don't know what he's going to do but it's going to be stupid. I have to stop him, he's really angry, more angry than at Nick and Gabi's wedding. Please, Abigail, hurry," Will 

_"I'll be there in two minutes, I'm running,"_ Abigail said, hanging up. 

Will pursed his lips, trying to call Sonny. 

_"This is Sonny, leave a message,"_ the voice mail said.

"Damn it," Will ran his hands through his hair, taking a shaky breath. He honestly had never seen Sonny that angry. He didn't see what the big damn deal was if he didn't even kiss back. 

"I'm here," Abigail ran in.

"She's asleep, I won't be long-" Will started. 

"Will, go!" Abigail yelled. 

Will ran out the door, not even putting his coat on as he did.

* * *

Sonny walked passed Derrick and got in the elevator, sending him a warning glare as he did. Derrick didn't say a word, so he must have gotten the message. 

Sonny walked over and knocked on the door, relieved he remembered the hotel room number Paul gave him. Actually, he wasn't relieved, he was still pissed. 

Paul opened the door, "Sonny? What are you-"

"You kissed my husband!" Sonny yelled.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I gave WilSon the correct amount of dorkiness for everyone while keeping it serious.

"Hey," Will ran in, "Did a really angry looking-"

"Yeah," Derrick said, "I was going to say something, but he threw me a death glare. I wasn't messing with that."

"Thanks," Will ran to the elevator and hit the button quickly, "Come on, come on..."

* * *

"Your husband?!" Paul demanded, "I didn't kiss your...wait a minute. _Will_ is your husband?"

"Yes, he's my husband," Sonny yelled, "You kissed my husband, Paul!" 

"I didn't know he was your husband!" Paul said quickly, "Sonny-" 

"Bullshit!" Sonny yelled. 

The elevator dinged and Will ran down the hallway.

"Sonny, hey, come on, let's go home," Will said quickly.

"Are you done with your notes?" Sonny demanded.

"Yeah, uh, I just finished up today. I'm going to start writing sometime tonight or tomorrow-" Will started.

Sonny looked at Paul, "You aren't going to see him again. You aren't even going to _breathe_ the same air as him, got it?" he demanded. 

"Sonny..." Paul started, "Does he know?" 

"Do I know what?" Will demanded, "What the hell is going on?" 

"Nothing," Sonny said, "I'll tell you later. Who's with Ari right now?"

"I called Abigail so you didn't come here and murder him or something!" Will said quickly. 

Paul laughed, "Believe me, Will, he wouldn't murder me-"

"We're going," Sonny said, "Will, go outside for a minute."

"No," Will said simply. 

Sonny glared at him before turning back to Paul and leaning close to him so Will couldn't hear, "He is my husband and you made a move on him. You made a move on me while he was gone and believe me, both of us have a mean jealous streak, you're lucky I don't tell him that. Don't even think about coming near him again or I'll make your life a living hell."

"Sonny..." Paul started, a shocked look on his face.

"Let's go," Sonny said, grabbing Will's hand and practically dragging him down the hallway.

They got in the elevator and went silent. 

"You didn't have to do that," Will whispered.

"Yeah, I did," Sonny said simply. 

Will swallowed, "What don't I know?"

"A lot of things," Son ny muttered, "But we can talk about it later...at home when I'm not out of my mind with rage." 

Will sighed, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall of the elevator, "We're a mess, Sonny." 

"At least we're a hot mess," Sonny muttered. 

Will pursed his lips, trying not to laugh, "Very funny."

"I know," Sonny said, "And I know we're a mess. And I want to get better...we need to figure things out," he ran his hand through his hair, "This isn't...over, isn't? We're going to be okay, right?" 

"If you're asking me if I want a divorce, the answer is no. We have problems, yeah...I never want to not be with you though," he whispered. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around him quickly, "I'm so glad you said that."

The elevator dinged and they didn't move until someone cleared their throat. They turned and saw Derrick.

"Are you, like, everywhere? Jeez," Will walked out with Sonny, looking back as Derrick got in the elevator, "There's something weird about that guy."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sonny shrugged, walking out with him. 

* * *

"No murders, I hope?" Abigail asked as they walked in.

"No," Sonny gave Will a look, "Everything's fine, Abby, thanks for coming on such short notice. I just kind of lost it." 

Abigail looked back and forth between them, "Okay, I'm not even going to ask. Ari is still asleep, I'll see you guys later," she called, walking out of the apartment. 

"I don't like her," Will said bluntly. 

"Will," Sonny scolded. 

"She's _still_ mad at me, Sonny," Will sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired and I know since Ari took a late nap, she'll be up sometime tonight-"

"Can I come?" Sonny asked.

Will stared at him and bit his lip, "Okay." 

* * *

"We should sleep," Will breathed out, "Or talk, that would be more productive, actually."

Sonny continued to kiss his neck, running his hand under Will's shirt, "The only person I want to ever kiss you is me." 

"Right back 'atcha, now let's sleep," Will pursed his lips. 

Sonny laughed, looking under the blankets, "Are you sure about that?" 

"The main brain says yes, the second brain is saying no," Will gasped out when Sonny grabbed the growing bulge in his pants, "Fuck, Sonny." 

"So, which one are you listening to?" Sonny laughed. 

"The main one," Will grabbed his hand quickly, "We can do that...later. We need to talk, Sonny." 

Sonny sighed, sitting up, "Right." 

"Planning on leaving again?" Will muttered.

"No, I'm not, I was planning on being in bed with my husband tonight," Sonny snorted. 

"Oh, so you want me to stay home all day with the kid and just want to have sex with you? I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell I am being your house husband, Sonny Kiriakis," Will said. 

Sonny snorted, "I didn't mean it like that, calm down, Will." 

Will rolled his eyes, looking away from him, "Whatever."

"Don't say whatever," Sonny sighed. 

"You said whatever yesterday," Will mumbled. 

Sonny took a deep breath, "I overreacted." 

Will raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"I...I think I understand why you didn't tell me, I was thinking about it," Sonny explained, "You were...embarrassed, right?"

Will swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, I was. I wanted to be independent, it blew up in my face, and I came crawling back with my tail between my legs." 

Sonny nodded, pursing his lips, "Will, you were still chosen to go out there in the first place. You still have an amazing job. Granted, it's a job that gives you stupid ass assignments-" 

"Sonny," Will cut him off quietly. 

"But still," Sonny said, "You did amazing, Will, and you still are," he took a deep breath, "Being married means...trusting and depending on each other. Let's be honest, neither of us are very independent-"

"You could live without me," Will mumbled, "Actually, I think that might be a lot better on your stress levels. I'm telling you, you'll have heart problems by thirty-" 

"Will," Sonny cut him off quickly, "I _never_ want to live without you," he bit his lip, "And what I said...about loving and trusting each other is true...so we need to just sit here and lay it all on the line." 

"Okay," Will nodded. 

"Do you have anymore secrets?" Sonny asked. 

Will went silent, thinking, "I actually don't think so...aside from the thing with Paul, that's it. Oh, one time, when we first got together, I knew we were out of condoms and I even saw it. I just didn't say anything." 

Sonny stared at him and sighed, "Right, okay." 

"What about you?" Will asked. 

Sonny went silent. 

"Well, that's a yes," Will said bluntly. 

"The club is in the toilet," Sonny said, "The second one, at least." 

"What? Why?" Will looked confused. 

Sonny sighed, "Just...everything. Money issues...Chad." 

"Chad?" Will looked confused, "What did Chad do?"

"I think he screwed me over...I'll show you the contract later," Sonny ran his hand through his hair, "That's why I've been so stressed and I'm sorry." 

Will bit his lip, "So that was the big secret?" 

Sonny sighed, "Part of it." 

Will stared at him, "What's the other part?" 

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, "This is...really hard, okay? I mean, I don't think it even matters, honestly."

"Tell me," Will said quietly.

"Paul...is my ex-boyfriend," Sonny said.

Will stared at him and Sonny decided to continue. 

"We dated before I came to Salem...he didn't want anyone to know. It was a secret...hotel room dates and everything, Will. It was...very serious," Sonny pursed his lips. 

"Did you love him?" Will whispered. 

Sonny took a deep breath, "I did, Will. Past tense," he swallowed, "Will, anyone else that would kiss you? I would _deck them_. They would be on the ground and you know I'm not a violent person. But I loved him...and I couldn't hit someone that I ever had feelings for." 

Will bit his lip, "So...you loved him...but you don't anymore?" 

Sonny shook his head no, "I love you and only you, Will." 

"That asshole!" Will yelled.

"There it is," Sonny said under his breath.

"He kissed me!" Will yelled, "I need mouthwash," he said, going into the bathroom. 

Sonny sighed, flopping back on the bed, "Will, I wasn't finished." 

"Give me a minute," Will called. 

Sonny sat up when he walked back out, "Better now?" 

"Yeah," Will sat down on the bed again, "So what else?" 

Sonny sighed, "Okay...so I just need you to stay calm and not go after anyone. I don't feel like calling Abigail again and chasing you down, okay?" 

Will stared at him.

"Paul kissed me," Sonny said, "I was doing a hospital run, he was there, he didn't know I was married yet, and he just saw me and kissed me." 

"Just like he didn't know I was married," Will mumbled, "I can't believe he kissed you...and you've been keeping this from me. You were angry at me because I was keeping secrets, Sonny!" 

"I know and I'm sorry," Sonny sighed.

"I said I was sorry!" Will said, "And you were still angry at me, Sonny!" 

Sonny sighed again, "Will-" 

Will rubbed his eyes, "What the _hell_ , Sonny?"

"I'm sorry," Sonny repeated, "Okay?" 

Will looked down, messing with his hands.

"I'm sorry for being so angry...I shouldn't have been that mad...it was hypocritical," Sonny said, "Don't be mad...please." 

"I want to go to sleep now," Will whispered, lying down in the bed and pulling the covers up, "I want to go punch him in the face, but I'm not going to." 

Sonny pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay." 

Will kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Sonny laughed quietly. 

"Well," Will said, "The only person I want you kissing is me."

Sonny sighed and nodded, "So from now on, we only kiss each other." 

"Only each other," Will nodded. 

Sonny laid down beside him, "Are you mad?" 

Will went silent, "I said I wanted to sleep."

"Can we talk about it?" Sonny asked. 

"We'll see," Will whispered, "In the morning, okay?" 

Sonny nodded, wrapping his arms around him, "Sorry."

"I love you," Will whispered. 

"I love you too," Sonny said, kissing the back of his neck.


End file.
